


Bambi, Kitten, Rainbow, and the Turkey

by Amedia



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy BDSM-ish references, Humor, M/M, Minor Illness, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chet keeps a date he made before he and Johnny got together--much to his regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi, Kitten, Rainbow, and the Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to a challenge by Valerie Rose to write a story including:  
> 1) A frozen turkey  
> 2) A feather duster  
> 3) A silk scarf  
> 4) AND......handcuffs.

The phone rang insistently, penetrating the thick layers of sleep in which Chet was wrapped. He groped for the receiver, pushing himself up on one elbow. "H'lo?"

The sexiest female voice he had ever heard cooed, "Hi, Chet! Remember me!"

"Bambi!" he said, suddenly fully awake. "How could I forget?" He had met her at a disco a few months earlier.

"Just wanted to be sure you didn't forget my invitation. Remember, you promised to spend Thanksgiving with me and my friends?"

Chet had completely forgotten. "Uh, yeah, um...."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint a lady, would you now?" Her voice got even more seductive. "You know, Rainbow and Kitten and I are really looking forward to having you... with us, Chet."

"Of course I wouldn't! I mean, of course I will. I'll be there Thursday. What's your address?" He found a pen on the nightstand and scribbled as she dictated. "Yeah, I can find that, it's not too far from where-- I mean, I have a friend who lives near there."

"We'll be thinking of you, Chet," she breathed, and hung up. Chet sighed and rolled back onto his pillow.

There was a stirring under the covers next to him. "Chet? Who was that?"

"Um, Johnny, I've got some explaining to do...." Chet told him about meeting Bambi, Kitten, and Rainbow at the disco, and how they'd invited him for Thanksgiving. "This was before you and I, um, got together, so I didn't see any reason to say no."

"So what's the problem? Don't you want to go? You know I'm workin' on Thanksgiving."

Chet was surprised. He and Johnny had fallen into their relationship casually, and had never sat down and discussed issues like commitment or exclusivity. Women talked about that stuff. But somehow he had assumed that he wouldn't be seeing anyone else, at least not for now. Finally, he said, "You're not gonna be jealous?"

Johnny grinned at him. "Nope. I know you're gonna stick with me."

"Oh yeah, Gage?" Chet was secretly pleased at Johnny's reaction, but he wasn't going to let on. "And how do you know that?"

"'Cause I know some things they don't know. Like, I know how much you like this--" he moved closer and demonstrated, "and this," he demonstrated again, "oh, and especially THIS."

Chet meant to say, "You have a point there, Gage," but it came out more like "Mmmm," and then there were more interesting things to do than talk.

********************

Thanksgiving Day

He could be grateful for one thing. Everyone was inside, celebrating the holiday. Chet met no other pedestrians as he made his way along the street, which meant there was no one to laugh at him.

He felt absolutely foolish. I just had to keep that date, didn't I? he berated himself. This must be my punishment for not spending Thanksgiving with Johnny. Johnny had come down with a bad cold the day before Thanksgiving, and Cap had chased him home with orders not to return until he was recovered. I should've stayed with him, Chet thought glumly.

His visit with the girls hadn't started badly. They'd invited him in, given him a stiff drink, and giggled a lot. He wasn't quite sure how many drinks later they had started taking his clothes off, but he was pretty sure that he must have been plastered by the time the handcuffs came out. He didn't even mind the blindfold by that time.

But then they started tickling him with a feather duster. Chet hated to be tickled, and his protests only made them giggle more. That giggling was getting on his nerves. Then he heard the sound of an electric drill starting up, and decided that things were going WAY too far. He tried asking politely to be allowed to leave, and then not so politely, and finally had to make a run for it. So here he was, stumbling down the sidewalk, in his underwear, handcuffed, and wearing a silk scarf around his neck that used to be a blindfold.

Bambi lived just a few blocks from Johnny's house; that was where Chet was aiming. It was unusually chilly for L.A., even for November, and his teeth were chattering as he went up the steps to Johnny's front door.

He knocked loudly. There was a pause, then Johnny came to the door. He was wearing a bathrobe over pajamas and carrying a box of Kleenex. The TV was blaring a football game from the living room. His jaw dropped when he saw Chet. "Chet! You turkey! You're practically frozen! Get in here!"

He put an arm around Chet and steered him in. "What happened to you?"

"Trust me, Gage," Chet said, his teeth chattering, "you don't wanna know."

Johnny pulled off his bathrobe and wrapped it around Chet. "Come on," he said, leading the way to the bedroom.

"What? Now?" Chet asked, astonished.

"You need to get warm, Chet," said Johnny. "Fastest way is to get under the covers with another person. Believe me," he sniffled, "I am not trying to seduce you."

Chet watched Johnny peel off his pajamas. Despite his condition, the sight was irresistible. "Believe me," he sighed, "you don't have to try."

Johnny climbed in with Chet and wrapped himself around his chilled friend. "Just listen to the game, Chet," he said.

"You know, Johnny," said Chet, "I've been handcuffed, blindfolded, tickled, and threatened with a drill today. But I've found that there's a torture beside which Bambi's treatment pales into insignificance."

"Really? What's that?"

"Being in bed with you... and not doing this." Chet demonstrated. "Or this. Or especially THIS."

Johnny meant to say something in response, but it came out more like "Mmmm."

And then there were far more interesting things to do than listen to football.


End file.
